Thursdays at the 16
by Xo-Samm hearts SVU
Summary: What a great title. Fin has to give Munch a ride to the precinct and his music is a bad influence on him. First SVU story posted, I've written more but they aren't finished.


Okay, so this is my first ever finished piece of SVU fanfiction. I had a **severe **case of the SVU giggles tonight from getting the new TV guide with Mariska on the front because she is the most adorable pregnant woman that I've ever seen in my life and then I came on to read undercover stories because they are just my absolute favorite and then I decided hey, it's a Friday night, I'm bored and sick of looking at depressing love quotes and sulking over the same boy who I will never ever have, let's laugh.

Plus, it's been a pretty bad SVU night. First episode is with Dr. Rebecca...whatever, and she bothers me, and of course, that's the one that's shown twice which I am listening to now, by the way, and then the other one is where Fin gets shot, which the beginning is **just phenominal**, and then it's just Fin so... yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, Fin is my BFF and everything, but I'm just not into him acting alone... sorry.

I like to ramble on, can you tell? _Anyway..._ This was just a spur of the moment thingso I'm sorry if it's not that good. I had the idea today at lunch today when my friend was singing the song and I mean, come on, a little white girl from Pennsylvania singing Bubba Sparxxxx? It made me think of Munch.

**Enjoy and Feedback is my babies daddy 3**

* * *

The precinct was the same way it was every Thursday. Extremely quiet with the faint smell of coffee floating in the air. Detectives Benson and Stabler sat at their adjoined desks, scribbling down their paperwork that had to be completed. Cragen came out from his office, which made Elliot and Olivia look up for a split second, and then continue with their work. 

"Where are Munch and Fin?" He asked, searching for his two missing detectives.

"Munch's car broke down so Fin is picking him up." Olivia said.

"Okay, send them into my office when they get here." He said, walking back into his office.

The next thing they heard was Fin's loud voice yelling something along the lines of, "Man, if you don't stop singing that, you're walking your bony ass home."

They walked toward their desks and this time, Elliot and Olivia looked up from their paperwork. "Have either of you heard some of those new rap songs?" Munch said, and before either of them answered, he started to sing, "I found you, Ms. New Booty, get it together, and bring it back to me." He sung, causing Elliot and Olivia to laugh.

"He was fascinated by the song and wouldn't stop signing it the entire way here." Fin said, obviously annoyed by his partner.

"John, this just proves how white you really are." Elliot said, reclining back in his chair.

"I think one car ride with Fin here brought out my inner gangster." He said and Fin's eyes went wide.

"If you think Munch singing rap, you should hear Elliot sing country." Olivia said. "My personal favorite is when he sings Shania Twain's Man, I feel like a woman."

"LIV!" Elliot yelled, almost falling out of his chair.

"Elliot, I always thought of you as the Rolling Stones one, but hey, if the shoe fits." Fin said.

"Everybody knows that song, I'm sure even Huang could sing it." Elliot said, in defense.

"Because MAN! I feel like a woman." Huang said, standing between the four detectives. "Don't you have anything better to do than bash each other?"

"No, that's all they ever do." Casey said, walking over to Huang.

"What is this? Cheers or something? Everyone always comes together during some part, all we need is Cragen and Warner and we have the whole gang." Elliot said, and they heard Cragen's door open.

"Good job jinxing it, Stabler." Olivia said, throwing the closest thing in reach, which happened to be a pen cap.

"All you four do is fight, do I have to separate you?" Cragen asked.

"No. We're good." Olivia said, going back to her paperwork.

"I have jury duty. See you later." Casey said and left.

"I should head back to my office as well." Huang said and left.

"You three, get back to your paper work. Why can't you all be more like Olivia?"

"Suck up." Munch coughed.

"That's an extra stack for you Munch." Cragen said before heading back to his office.

"We're never going to get this done." Elliot complained.

"Maybe if you wrote as much as you complained, you would be half done by now."

"Yeah sure." Fin said.

In the middle of the silence, they heard the sound of someone lightly singing. "I'm in love with a stripper…" Munch sang.

_Here we go again._


End file.
